In response to RFA CA 99-003, we propose the Asian American Network for Cancer Awareness Research & Training (AANCART) to implement Phase 1-3 goals set forth by the National Cancer Institute. Our specific aims are to: (1) build a robust and sustainable infrastructure to increase cancer awareness, research, and training among Asian Americans in four targeted regions (San Francisco, Los Angeles, Seattle, & New York) where cumulatively nearly 50% of all Asian Americans reside in the U.S. (years 1-5); (2) establish partnerships between AANCART and other entities to promote greater accrual of Asian Americans in clinical and prevention trials, to increase training opportunities for Asian Americans, and to develop pilot projects (years 2- 3); and (3) formulate and successfully implement grant-funded research to reduce the burden of cancer among Asian Americans (years 4-5). By the end of the five-year period, our deliverables will include: A. Establishment of a strong national organization to promote cancer awareness, research, & training among participating regions; B. Demonstration of measurable increases in the numbers of Asian Americans participating in cancer awareness, training, and research activities, including enrollment in clinical and prevention trials; C. A record of at least four RO1-equivalent applications that utilizes our Network infrastructure; and D. Sharing our experiences, programs, and activities with other local and national grantees funded under this RFA. AANCART collaborators include Asian Americans who have been networking through a NCI-funded cancer education program ("Cancer Concerns for Asian Americans and Pacific Islanders") as well as 4 regional principal investigators with NCI-funded grants. Benefits of collaboration through the Network include convening of multi-ethnic Asian American groups with community-clinical-research interactions; the establishment of a website that will provide access to cancer education resources in English and the more common Asian languages; development of a core questionnaire to facilitate comparison and longitudinal studies among regions and ethnic groups; annual training seminars ("academies"), beginning in year 2, to address socio-cultural aspects of cancer control in Asian communities; and centers of emphasis on specific Asian American ethnic groups and selected cancer risk behaviors. Thus, AANCART collaborators will share experiences and expertise, reducing duplication and promoting synergy.